MISSING
by Whinnie
Summary: True story, ahlie? /discontinued.
1. Where is Ribbot?

**MISSING**

**By Whinnie**

Disclamer: I do not own Animal Crossing characters. I only own Brampton, Whitney, Megan, and Paulo. Also, in future chapters, I own DinoTown, Meg, Amoon, Hanni, Hannie, Bunnie, Peanut, Sceptar, Poncho, Punchy, Stella, Maria and the family of foxes. That's all I own. Happy now? Good. As a plus for being a Sonic the Hedgehog fan, Amy Rose is owned by SEGA and Sonic Team.

Summary: Based on a true story. Ribbot the Robot Frog has gone missing when Whitney, Megan, and Goldie went for a visit. After a week, the folks of Brampton get suspicious and contact the police, who posted a message on the bulletin board, including DinoTown: the closest town. Filled with mystery, suspense, and adventure, the two villages will never forget this story!

_BRAMPTON RESIDENTS:_

Liz  
Tutu  
Goldie  
Bertha  
Anchovy  
Yuka  
Velma  
Chow  
Hector  
Tabby  
Maddie  
Prince  
Buzz  
Midge  
Whitney  
Megan  
Paulo (dead/deleted)

_CHAPTER 1-Where is Ribbot?-CHAPTER 1_

**Town of Brampton--7: 23 AM, August 4th, 2004: Whitney's Bedroom**

RING! RING! DING-DING RING! RING...

Pink-haired Whitney jumped up in bed, startled by the alarm clock laying on her pink tulip table beside her caliagraphy pad. There was also a few notes about special events Whitney didn't want to forget.

Whitney shut off the clock and climbed out of bed. She was already bright and bouncy, for such a ten-year-old girl like her, as she ran down the stairs at her highest speed and flung herself onto the main floor right top corner, where her lovely kitchen was standing beside her lovely phone.

The girl quickly washed herself off and dried with her white towel. Then, she headed into the basement, where her wardrobes were lined up, to find something to wear.

"Hmm..." she murmured. "This cherry shirt is too warm, blue doesn't match today, no whirly shirt 'cause it ain't rainy... Hey, I can wear my classic top!" With that, she raced up the stairs and to the outside world to pick up her clothing, which was hanging on the clothesline that was tied between two trees.

After getting dressed and eating three peaches from her peach tree in the backyard, she headed over to Goldie, her best friend's, house.

After looking around for a second, not seeing her, she found Yuka, Chow, and Velma all huddled in front of Chow's house. Velma and Yuka were ragging on about seeing Phyllis and Pete eating dinner together, while Chow showed her his new NES game, Baseball.

Next, she went across the town and had a small snack at Anchovy's bar, played a card game with Midge, and found Tabby, Maddie, and Tutu hanging out together at Tom Nook's Department Store, which they hardly did anymore.

Then, there was Buzz and Prince hanging out in Prince's house checking out the latest CDs and music, and Bertha was at the Wishing Well checking out her fortune. The only ones to visit now were Hector and Ribbot. Whitney guessed that since they were best friends, they would be doing something at either house.

On the way, she caught Megan and Goldie at the Police Station who had just gotten some stuff at the Lost and Found. Whitney told them that she was on her way to see Hector and Ribbot, so the two tagged along.

However, they didn't find Hector with Ribbot. Hector seemed to be looking for something. He was standing at the top of the cliff which just hung above his house.

"Hector!" Goldie called. "What are you doing up there?" But Hector didn't seem to hear her. "HECTOR!" The dog called again.

The blue chicken looked down suddenly and finally spotted them. "Whoops! Sorry, I didn't notice you guys." He quickly climbed down and greeted them.

"What were you looking for?" Megan asked. Hector twiddled with his shirt to make it look straight. Finally, he answered, "Ribbot. I haven't seen Ribbot the frog all day. Have any of you guys catch him?" The three girls shook their head just as Whitney said, "On my way here, I assumed that he was with you, doing something at your or his house."

"A lot of people came over here asking where Ribbot was," Hector told them. "They thought I was with him and said they needed something from him."

"This is pretty strange," Megan said.

"Let's go look for him around the village," Goldie suggested. "We might be able find him."

"Good idea, Goldie!" Whitney exclaimed giving her a hug. The dog just giggled.

Hector assigned each one of them their positions and where they would look. When they were done, they split up in different directions and shouted, "LET'S FIND RIBBOT!"

**Next Chapter--Preview:**

**Town of Brampton--11:03 AM, August 4th, 2004: Ribbot's Front Yard**

**"Where's Ribbot?" Whitney asked.**

**"I've searched the whole land surrounding the Wishing Well," Goldie told them. "I even asked Midge, Buzz, and Prince!"**

**"Where could he be?" Megan pondered.**

**As the whole group pondered their minds on where Ribbot was, an idea clicked into Hector's mind. "BINGO, baby!" he shouted, attracting the girls' attention.**

**"What is it?" Megan asked.**

**"We'll go to DinoTown." Suddenly, everything was silent, which was quite strange. Finally, Whitney said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's all get home and start packing our things!" And after that, they all raced back to their houses.**


	2. LET'S FIND RIBBOT!

**MISSING**

_CHAPTER 2-LET'S FIND RIBBOT!-CHAPTER 2_

**Previous Chapter--Review:**

**"Hector!" Goldie called. "What are you doing up there?" But Hector didn't seem to hear her. "HECTOR!" The dog called again.**

**The blue chicken looked down suddenly and finally spotted them. "Whoops! Sorry, I didn't notice you guys." He quickly climbed down and greeted them.**

**"What were you looking for?" Megan asked. Hector twiddled with his shirt to make it look straight. Finally, he answered, "Ribbot. I haven't seen Ribbot the frog all day. Have any of you guys catch him?" The three girls shook their head just as Whitney said, "On my way here, I assumed that he was with you, doing something at your or his house."**

**"A lot of people came over here asking where Ribbot was," Hector told them. "They thought I was with him and said they needed something from him."**

**"This is pretty strange," Megan said.**

**"Let's go look for him around the village," Goldie suggested. "We might be able find him."**

**"Good idea, Goldie!" Whitney exclaimed giving her a hug. The dog just giggled.**

**Town of Brampton--9:48 AM, August 4th, 2004: Post Office**

"RIB-BOT!" Whitney shouted as she scanned the A and B Acres. "RIB-BOT! ARE YOU THERE?"

She, Goldie, Megan, and Hector had been looking for the robotic frog two hours ago. She had been assigned to search around the A and B acres; Megan was searching in the C and top of the D Acres; Goldie had been assigned around the Wishing Well; Hector had to search around the beach acres all the way to the bottom of the D acres (the ones under the cliff.)

The ten-year-old had already checked around all the stores and other buildings that leered around the A acres, while she had asked some people wandering around her area. Megan had lots of luck; 2 to 3 animals had told her that they had seen Ribbot earlier in the day; Goldie had tried asking the Wishing Well, Midge, Buzz, and Prince several times but only got tiny clues to the frog's whereabouts; while Hector thought he had caught a glimpse of his metal head and the number 59 imprinted on his back a few times.

**Town of Brampton--11:03 AM, August 4th, 2004: Ribbot's Front Yard**

Megan yawned as she waited for the others to arrive.

Hector had scheduled this as their meeting place. He told them to come back in two hours. Now, they were almost up, but where were they?

Suddenly, the little girl caught Goldie heading in her direction from the Police Station, followed by Whitney.

"Great!" Megan said. "Now all we need is Hector. Have you guys seen him?" Just then, as if on cue, Hector came running from the direction of his house.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hector caught up. "Okay," he said, out of breath. "Has anyone seen Ribbot yet?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Where can Ribbot be?" Whitney asked.

"I've searched the whole land surrounding the Wishing Well," Goldie told us. "I even asked Midge, Buzz, and Prince!"

"Where could he be?" Megan pondered.

As the whole group pondered their minds on where Ribbot was, an idea clicked into Hector's mind. "BINGO, baby!" he shouted, attracting the girls' attention.

"What is it?" Megan asked.

"We'll go to DinoTown." Suddenly, everything was silent. Finally, Whitney said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's all get home and start packing our things!" And after that, they all raced home.

**Next Chapter-- Preview:**

**"What's next?" Whitney asked, her face shaking in horror. She had predicted that Bessie had done something to Ribbot, and it was NOT going to be pretty.**

**"We found Bessie cutting Ribbot's metal pieces in half," Amoon said, knowing they weren't going to like it.**

**"Ew, ew, ew..." Goldie said, shuddering and covering her eyes.**

**"The next is very scary, so you might wanna come to our house and have a seat," Meg said as she led them to Amoon's house.**

**It was pretty, with a blue regal carpet and a backyard fence. There was an exotic bed on the left corner, and a tiny meeting place filled with chairs on the right.**


	3. The Story of Bessie and Ribbot

**MISSING**

_CHAPTER 3-The Story of Bessie and Ribbot-CHAPTER 3_

**People, I'm back! Anyway, thank-you, my reviewers (sorry, I forgot your names!) Anyway, I'm hoping that you'll continue reading this story.**

**Anyway, let's move on with Chapter 3!**

_DINOTOWN RESIDENTS:_

Purrl  
Kabuki  
Alfonso  
Baabara  
Cobb  
Pinky  
Iggy  
Jeremiah  
Weber  
Cleo  
Bessie  
Leigh  
Sydney  
Megan (Meg)  
Amani (Amoon)  
Tahani (Hanni)

**Previous Chapter--Review:**

**Town of Brampton--9:48 AM, August 4th, 2004: Post Office**

**"RIB-BOT!" Whitney shouted as she scanned the A and B Acres. "RIB-BOT! ARE YOU THERE?"**

**She, Goldie, Megan, and Hector had been looking for the robotic frog two hours ago. She had been assigned to search around the A and B acres; Megan was searching in the C and top of the D Acres; Goldie had been assigned around the Wishing Well; Hector had to search around the beach acres all the way to the bottom of the D acres (the ones under the cliff.)**

**The ten-year-old had already checked around all the stores and other buildings that leered around the A acres, while she had asked some people wandering around her area. Megan had lots of luck; 2 to 3 animals had told her that they had seen Ribbot earlier in the day; Goldie had tried asking the Wishing Well, Midge, Buzz, and Prince several times but only got tiny clues to the frog's whereabouts; while Hector thought he had caught a glimpse of his metal head and the number 59 imprinted on his back a few times.**

**Village of DinoTown--12:07 PM, August 4th, 2004: Train Express**

Whitney, Goldie, Hector, and Megan were sitting on the train which was headed for DinoTown. The ride was silent.

There were also a few people travelling with them. Maddie and Tabby were headed for Snoopsville for a well planned vacation. Then, they saw Blanca the faceless cat, only she had her face on this time. Mr. Resetti's head was sticking out of the train floor, and Totakeke was sitting on a seat opposite of the group, stumming his strings and heading to the a town on the other side of the ocean.

After a few minutes, the train stopped, and Porter's voice rang through the speakers. "We have arrived at DinoTown. Repeat: we have arrived at DinoTown. Thank you for riding. We hope you enjoyed your train ride through Train Express. Please have a good day." Whitney and the others made their way down the aisle and towards the front, where they were met by the monkey assistant, who greeted them with many welcoming words. When he was done, the group left to look for Ribbot.

"Wow! How're we ever going to find him?" Goldie asked, looking around with her hand sheilding her eyes from the hot, summer, sun. The dog was right. DinoTown was big and spacious, MUCH larger than their town. Even though they had the same number of acres, it seemed that this village was bigger.

"Actually, Goldie," Whitney said. "Megan and I have been here a long time ago. We came to visit our cousins, Megan, Hanni, and Amoon."

**(A.N.: Megan from DinoTown isn't real because my sister wanted to make her own town. In fact, neither are Amoon and Tahani.)**

"Okay, so splitting up is out of the question," Hector said as Megan crossed her arms. "We have to think of something else. Anyone else got any suggestions?" Everyone remained silent.

"Well," Whitney started. "We could go ask the neighbours. I could get Megan, Amoon, and Hanni to keep an eye out."

"That's a good plan," Hector remarked. "But we need something that will get him for sure."

They all stood there, thinking. Then, a few minutes later, they heard a voice shouting, "Hey!"

Megan turned to see Amoon waving and running towards them, with Meg (Megan's nickname) tagging behind them. Hanni was nowhere in sight; she was either in her house or visiting the townsfolk.

Amoon and Meg finally got to them, each holding a piece of some kind of familiar metal in their hand. Meg was out of breath, but Amoon was fine. She started talking so fast, the others couldn't understand her.

"Slow down!" Megan shouted. "Now tell us what you were saying, Amoon, but in a much, much slower way."

"Yeah," Whitney agreed. "We couldn't understand a word you were saying."

"Ribbot... being... Bessie... cutting... chopping... metal... got, pieces..." Meg spoke up. She was panting pretty hard.

"What were you saying?" Hector asked.

"I'll tell the story," Amoon told them. "Okay. We were taking a walk to Tom Nook's store, when we heard screaming and some knid of machine," she started.

"We got very curious," Meg said. She was still panting, but only slightly. "We decided to follow the screams and see what was going on. If it was serious, we'd report it to Officer Copper."

"And then what?" Goldie asked curiously. Megan's ears perked up to hear the next part.

"It was VERY serious, you guys wouldn't believe us," Meg stated. "Say... have you seen Ribbot all day at least once?"

"That's the reason we came here for," Hector replied. "No one in Brampton has seen or talked to him today. We got pretty suspicious, so we came here to look."

"What's next?" Whitney asked, her face shaking in horror. She had predicted that Bessie had done something to Ribbot, and it was NOT going to be pretty.

"We found Bessie cutting Ribbot's metal pieces in half," Amoon said, knowing they weren't going to like it.

"Ew, ew, ew..." Goldie said, shuddering and covering her eyes.

"The next is very scary, so you might wanna come to our house and have a seat," Meg said as she led them to Amoon's house.

It was pretty, with a blue regal carpet and a backyard fence. There was an exotic bed on the left corner, and a tiny meeting place filled with chairs on the right.

**(A.N.: Okay, I think I shouldn't describing my sister's house. It's pretty complicated, too. Anyway, on with the story!)**

"Here, sit down," Meg instructed them as they all took a seat in the meeting room. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well?" Whitney asked.

"Okay," Amoon started. "Anyway, after we found Bessie and Ribbot, we knew we had to tell the police before she harmed anyone else."

"We were afraid that no one would believe us," Meg continued. "So we decided to take a piece of the cut metal for evidence."

"Even though we got the evidence, we got caught," Amoon admitted in a dull voice. "Bessie chased us down at full speed all the way to the police station with some kind of large knife. Thank Lord Officer Copper was standing there outside. He caught her red handed and took her in to the jail."

**(A.N.: In my Animal Crossing stories, the Police Station has a Lost & Found AND Jail, the Museum has much more space, the Wishing Well doesn't tell you about the weeds in your town or the number of trees: it just tells your fortune, to send a letter you have to pay 30 Bells, to send a letter with a package you pay 65 Bells, and to get on the train you have to buy a ticket from Porta, Porter's wife, for 95 Bells.)**

"Wow," Whitney said as soon as Amoon finished. Megan just looked around in horror, Goldie was shuddering and holding her hands over her eyes, while Hector looked like a scared, and I mean SCARED, chicken.

"But what are we going to do about Ribbot?" Goldie asked. A silent stillness hung in the air.

"Maybe we should take a walk around the village," Megan said. The others agreed and soon, everyone was out the door.


	4. The Framing Truth

**MISSING**

_CHAPTER 4-The Framing Truth-CHAPTER 4_

**Previous Chapter--Review:**

**"Ribbot... being... Bessie... cutting... chopping... metal... got, pieces..." Meg spoke up. She was panting pretty hard.**

**"What were you saying?" Hector asked.**

**"I'll tell the story," Amoon told them. "Okay. We were taking a walk to Tom Nook's store, when we heard screaming and some kind of machine," she started.**

**"We got very curious," Meg said. She was still panting, but only slightly. "We decided to follow the screams and see what was going on. If it was serious, we'd report it to Officer Copper."**

**"And then what?" Goldie asked curiously. Megan's ears perked up to hear the next part.**

**"It was VERY serious, you guys wouldn't believe us," Meg stated. "Say... have you seen Ribbot all day at least once?"**

**"That's the reason we came here for," Hector replied. "No one in Brampton has seen or talked to him today. We got pretty suspicious, so we came here to look."**

**"What's next?" Whitney asked, her face shaking in horror. She had predicted that Bessie had done something to Ribbot, and it was NOT going to be pretty.**

**"We found Bessie cutting Ribbot's metal pieces in half," Amoon said, knowing they weren't going to like it.**

**"Ew, ew, ew..." Goldie said, shuddering and covering her eyes.**

Whitney, Megan, Amoon, Goldie, Meg, and Hector were walking by the beach. An eerie silence hung in the air, after they all heard what had happened to Ribbot.

Meg watched the waves splashing on the shore. It reminded her of her parents, back at home in a small town called Sedgegrass. The people were very friendly and nice, the area was clean and not a weed was in sight, and the Mayor always gave free presents on the first day of each month. She sighed, remembering the old, good days.

Until she was forced to move to another town like this.

It was a long time ago. She was only a small little girl, maybe at the age of four years old. Hanni and Amoon hadn't been born yet.

She was just playing with seashells and relaxing by the beach with her friends, Maria: a human who was very friendly but tough, and Amy: a pink hedgehog who people always saw her as sweet and kind.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard, and the docker, Kapp'n, told them, "Hurry up, children! Quickly get back home and pack up! An evil force has attacked us!" Then, he added, "I'll come with you."

Amy dragged Kapp'n towards their houses to start packing. Maria had already gone ahead, clearing the way with her karate moves.

After a few seconds, they reached their houses and Kapp'n started packing. Their parents were already carrying bags over their shoulders and beckoning their children to hurry up and get in the boat by the dock.

After they were done, they all headed towards the beach. They arrived in a few minutes with a few more neighbors waiting. Everyone piled into the boat as Kapp'n and his friend, Swabber, rowed the oars away from the town.

They rowed for a long time, till it was clear they were stuck in the middle of the ocean. Swabber looked at a map and pointed out that there were three islands to the west, and a few villages and towns to the northeast.

They headed off to Artail Island, the nearest, and made a bunch of new friends. There was a family of foxes, the twin rabbits named Hannie and Bunnie, Poncho and Punchy the cats, and Stella the human and resturant owner of Artail. There was also the twin rabbits' cat, Sceptar, and Poncho and Punchy's tough dog, Peanut, that looked like a squirrel.

They spent a few weeks. After a month, they left and came across more villages and islands, finding more and more people and friends. Finally, they reached The Windmill, a small town, where Amy, Maria, her parents, and Amy and Maria's parents decided to stay there.

She grew up to become seven years old. Amoon and Hanni were now born. The three of them all ventured out together to different towns, finally coming across DinoTown.

The three girls settled in with the neighbors, buying houses and upgrades from Tom Nook, keeping the town healthy and clean, and always helping their friends.

But today, of all days, Bessie had killed Ribbot.

The question stuck up in her mind like a splinter on a finger. Why? Why did Bessie kill Ribbot? There HAS to be a logic explanation. Hmm... maybe Ribbot did something that made her mad... No, couldn't be that... How 'bout...

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hector hissed, "Lookit!"

Everyone took cover behind the lighthouse and nearby trees as they watched Bessie, Purrl, Pinky, and Leigh walking and chatting with each other. Whitney couldn't believe it, and neither could Goldie. Bessie had actually escaped from the jail?

Suddenly, without any warning, Hector jumped out and startled them all. The girls screamed and jumped back, waiting to face the consequences.

"Hey!" Leigh shouted when she realized she was only facing a blue chicken. "Who do you think you are, scaring us all like that?"

"Who does Bessie think she is when she escapes from jail?" Hector countered. There was an akward silence. Then, Bessie shouted out, "ME? Escaping from jail? Don't tell me this is some kinda prank, right?!"

"No, it's not a prank." Goldie, Megan, Whitney, Meg, and Amoon finally came out of hiding. "It's true!" Amoon shouted. "It was really true! We saw you cutting Ribbot, and we took the metal, and..."

"No," Pinky said. "It's not true. We were at Purrl's house the whole time. We swear! You can even ask Kabuki and Alfonso. They were there, too."

There was a moment of silence. Then, Meg asked in a soft voice:

"If the real Bessie wasn't cutting Ribbot's metal, then who did?"

**Next Chapter--Preview:**

**Town of DinoTown--12:09 PM August 4th: Police Office**

**"Oh, my!" Goldie shouted, looking at the fake Bessie, which was now embedded with a tangle of wires and a tiny computer screen.**

**There was a silence. Finally, Purrl shouted, "SEE? We didn't do anything! Kabuki and Alfonso... we swear, they have proof! We were with them, we swear..."**

**"Okay! We believe you!" Officer Copper shouted. "In the meanwhile, I'll ask Officer Booker to try and find the user for this. We might pick a few clues and find some suspects." He turned to the others. "In the meanwhile, I suggest you all keep an eye out for each other, your friend, and the killer. I'll just put up a notice on the bulletin board so people'll be aware."**

**After that speech, everybody left without going their own ways. Goldie, Hector, and Megan went back to Brampton to stay in Whitney's house. Meg and Amoon promised that they would be careful as they searched for Hanni. The girls, meanwhile, said that they were having a sleepover anyway, and they would have a few boys as well for protection.**


	5. Police Protection

**MISSING**

_By Whinnie_

**Disclamer:**** I do NOT own Animal Crossing, the characters, or whatsoever in this book. All I own is a copy of the game, this story and plot, Brampton, DinoTown, and... you know the rest. ;) Oh, and I also owe the Burger-O.**

_Hey there, guys! I'm backkkkkkkkkk! Sorry for the big wait, but Chapter 5 is finally here. I'm sorry it took so long to update... there's a lot of homework for me going on, and my sister has a project on China (which I have to HELP her with!) Anyway, I won't say anymore except that this chapter has quite a twist, so hold on to the edge of your seat! Well, I won't say anymore... so read the story, and not me!_

**Previous Chapter - Review**

**"Hey!" Leigh shouted when she realized she was only facing a blue chicken. "Who do you think you are, scaring us all like that?"**

**"Who does Bessie think she is when she escapes from jail?" Hector countered. There was an akward silence. Then, Bessie shouted out, "ME? Escaping from jail? Don't tell me this is some kinda prank, right?!"**

**"No, it's not a prank." Goldie, Megan, Whitney, Meg, and Amoon finally came out of hiding. "It's true!" Amoon shouted. "It was really true! We saw you cutting Ribbot, we took the metal, and..."**

**"No," Pinky said. "It's not true. We were at Purrl's house the whole time. We swear! You can even ask Kabuki and Alfonso. They were there, too."**

**There was a moment of silence. Then, Meg asked in a soft voice:**

**"If the real Bessie wasn't cutting Ribbot's metal, then who did?"**

_Chapter 5 - Police Protection - Chapter 5_

**Town of DinoTown--12:01 PM: August 4th: DinoTown Beach**

Everyone was silent, so still and frozen with curiousity, anger, and fear all at the same time. So still that you could hear a pindrop even with the waves crashing onto the shore. There was no doubt about it, someone was trying to frame Bessie and get her friends out of the way.

"But why Bessie?" Purrl asked. "She didn't do anything bad to anyone... did you?"

"No, not really," the bull replied. "I haven't done anything to anyone, except that I didn't return a few animals' things..." She suddenly blushed and then added, "Maybe that's the reason?"

"But everyone makes mistakes," Whitney put in. "Buzz hardly returns anyone's things... neither do Yuka and Velma. Are you sure that you didn't do anything that hurt someone's feelings? ...Enough that they want to frame you and send you to jail?"

Bessie stood silent. After a minute, she said, "Not that I can think of. I've never done anything bad to anyone."

"Well," Meg said. "Let's just get to the police station. Officer Copper perhaps can find something out?" No one objected that idea, so they headed over to that cylinder-shaped building that we all know.

After a few minutes of walking, it came into sight. Amoon soon broke off into a run, followed by the others. It wasn't even a minute when the dog saw them.

"Halt!" Copper shouted. "You're under arrest, Bessie Bull, for..."

"WAIT!" Megan shouted. The police officer stopped in mid-sentence and looked at her. "What's the matter, ma'am? This bull here is being arrested for nearly killing Ribbot the Ribbitrobot. If it's your friend you're worried about, he's in the hospital.

"But Copper, sir," Whitney spoke up. "Someone's been framing Bessie all this time. It's not her." The dog looked at her as if he didn't trust her. "You can even ask Alfonso and Kabuki, they were with her and her friends while the fake one was doing whatever it was."

Suddenly, they heard panting and saw Officer Booker, Copper's friend and partner, heading towards him with something in his hand. Wait, wasn't it someone...? It was the fake Bessie! Now they would be able to unmask the fake and then they could go back to a normal life.

But something unexpected happened. As they were about to unmask her face, there was a hissing sound and smoke appeared. A few seconds later, it cleared off.

"Oh, my!" Goldie shouted, looking at the fake Bessie, which was now embedded with a tangle of wires and a tiny computer screen.

There was a silence. Finally, Purrl shouted, "SEE? We didn't do anything! Kabuki and Alfonso... we swear, they have proof! We were with them, we swear..."

"Okay! We believe you!" Officer Copper shouted. "I'll ask Officer Booker to try and find the user for this. We might pick a few clues and find some suspects." He turned to the others. "In the meanwhile, I suggest you all keep an eye out for each other, your friends, and the killer. I'll just put up a notice on the bulletin board so people'll be aware."

After that speech, everybody left without going their own ways. Goldie, Hector, and Megan went back to Brampton to stay in Whitney's house. Meg and Amoon promised that they would be careful as they searched for Hanni. The girls, meanwhile, said that they were having a sleepover anyway, and they would have a few boys as well for protection.

With that said, they all left.

**Town of Brampton--12:34 PM August 4th: Whitney's House**

Megan yawned as she plopped down in Whitney's modern sofa and watched the goldfish that was resting on her lovely table swim around while Hector sat down beside her. Goldie turned on K.K. Technopop as the Gyroids tapped with the beat. They each sat down somewhere, be it the chairs or floor, and thought about what had happened as they tried to puzzle out the mystery.

Goldie had been in quite a few, but none of them were as serious as this. There was one on who had stolen Porter's pet dog, and another one on who had stolen Mr. Resetti's box full of card collections. But a metal frog with cut up metal? _That _was what Goldie called murder. And they were involved in it. But who had done it? And why? Was this person working alone, or was it teamed up with many others? _Was it an animal or human?_ That was the most important question... anyone in either of these two towns could've gone straight to Ribbot's house between last night and this early morning. Finally, Whitney spoke up, "Come on, guys, I think we should take a break from all this. Who wants to go to the Burger-O?"

Megan's gaze shot towards her older sister with excitement. "I do!" she said, waving her hand wildly around in the air. Hector grinned at the sound of his favourite fast food resturaunt, while Goldie smiled at the thought of that new salad... she had been craving them recently, and had wanted to try it out ever since. Why pass up an opportunity like this? So they all headed out the door and towards Acre D4 where it was located. They FINALLY forgot the whole mystery and hung out like nothing had happened.

Half an hour later, Whitney unlocked the door to her house with the others following her. They all were thinking about the mystery, but this time they all had happy sunshine streaming down on them. "Hey, listen, I'm gonna go on the computer and check out if the police have posted up the news yet. You guys can do whatever you want; feel free to use my NES game downstairs if you're bored." Megan smiled and said, "Goldie and I are gonna watch some television downstairs if you need us." Goldie just waved and followed the seven year old down the stairs as Hector said, "I'm going to try and beat my new game!" Then, he took out a handheld game that looked like a GameBoy and sat down on the sofa, pushing buttons left and right. The pink haired human just smiled and turned back to the computer screen, glad that everything was normal.

Meanwhile, outside, Midge had come to post something up on the bulletin board when she noticed Officer Copper's warning. "Hey, what's this?" she mused to herself and read, "Murder attack! Please be aware that there is a..." However, before she could finish the first sentence of the alert, someone tied a bandana over her eyes and mouth and whisked her away as she tried to scream. "MMPPHH! Mmph mmph mmhp!" Luckily, the bandana was a bit translucent and she saw the person's arms covered by the yellow colour of what was a paw shirt.

But wasn't that the outfit Paulo last wore before he died?

_Ooh, so now we're getting scary around here! This ends in a cliffhanger, MWAHAHAHA! I'm evil, aren't I? Oh, yeah, I finally got an idea! ...Okay, maybe I wasn't held up with all school and stuff, I ran out of ideas. __ p Well, anyway, until next time! ...Oh, and here's next chapter's preview:_

**Next Chapter - Preview**

**"THOCK, THOCK, THOCK!" Whitney rapped her knuckles on Midge's door, but there was once again no sound inside the house. They all waited for thirty seconds when Megan asked, "Do you think she's not home?"**

**"That's not the Midge I know," Goldie said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Usually she'd leave a note telling us she's not home and where we can find her." Suddenly, Megan's brain whizzed with an idea. "Perhaps the door is unlocked?" she asked. Whitney slapped her forehead and then shouted, "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?" With that, Hector started jiggling the doorknob, only to find the house locked up. "Great! Now what?" the blue chicken asked. Whitney reached into her pocket and took out a hairclip. Goldie's eyes widened as she caught onto what her best friend was doing. "You're gonna break in?" the dog blurted out. The pink haired girl nodded with a smirk planted on her face. With that she stuck the hair accessory into the keylock and turned it.**

**The door swung open, but that wasn't what surprised them all. On the wall, written in green paint, were these words:**

**"I will GET my rEvENgE SOOn..."**


	6. Missing Midge?

**MISSING**

_By Whinnie_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Animal Crossing or anything else except for Brampton, DinoTown, Whitney, Megan, Meg, Hanni, Amoon, The Good Hand Resturant, and The Burger-O. Nintendo owns everything else.**

_Yeah, I know I'm back so soon. Anyway, how'd you like the last chapter? Was it spooky? Terrifying? Or both? Anyway, I'm going to start the next chapter now. But you can't forget about the review!_

**Previous Chapter - Review**

**Half an hour later, Whitney unlocked the door to her house with the others following her. They all were thinking about the mystery, but this time they all had happy sunshine streaming down on them. "Hey, listen, I'm gonna go on the computer and check out if the police have posted up the news yet. You guys can do whatever you want; feel free to use my NES game downstairs if you're bored." Megan smiled and said, "Goldie and I are gonna watch some television downstairs if you need us." Goldie just waved and followed the seven year old down the stairs as Hector said, "I'm going to try and beat my new game!" Then, he took out a handheld game that looked like a GameBoy and sat down on the sofa, pushing buttons left and right. The pink haired human just smiled and turned back to the computer screen, glad that everything was normal.**

**Meanwhile, outside, Midge had come to post something up on the bulletin board when she noticed Officer Copper's warning. "Hey, what's this?" she mused to herself and read, "Murder attack! Please be aware that there is a..." However, before she could finish the first sentence of the alert, someone tied a bandana over her eyes and mouth and whisked her away as she tried to scream. "MMPPHH! Mmph mmph mmhp!" Luckily, the bandana was a bit translucent and she saw the person's arms covered by the yellow colour of what was a paw shirt.**

**But wasn't that the outfit Paulo last wore before he died?**

_Chapter 6 - Missing... Midge? - Chapter 6_

Whitney finally took her eyes off the computer screen to look at the clock. 5:55 PM! How long had she sat at looking at the screen for so long? She decided to get some fresh air. Besides, there was nothing else to do but chat with friends.

Finally she turned it off and stretched her arms. "If you guys need me, I'll be around the village running errands," she told Hector. "I think I really need to get that gross image out of my mind," she murmured as she headed out the door.

She recieved quite a lot of rewards for her hard work. Finally, she came to Buzz and he said that he needed his math book back from Boots. It went all around the village from the alligator to Monique, to Liz, Tutu, Goldie, Maddie, Tabby, Prince, and finally Midge. It took quite some time because she thought Maddie had said to get it from Hector (since she got pink paint in her ears because Anchovy was painting something outside and had accidently thrown some at her), but when she went back to her house and asked him, he said that he saw the tabby cat give it to Maddie some time yesterday.

Whitney finally reached the bird's house. By now the sun was setting over tall trees and other animals' houses, which made a lot of shadows. Whitney couldn't really see, but luckily she always brought a few emergency supplies. Grabbing the cute keychain she had used to unlock the door, she quickly unclipped a penlight and turned it on. The narrow but powerful beam shot around the Acre as Whitney looked for Midge. Finally realizing that she probably wasn't home, she searched all around the village, asking animals here and there if they had spotted her friend. Some of them said that she boarded a train to DinoTown, while others said they saw her crawling around the Wishing Well looking for something.

Both of these statements were actually weird. For one, why would she go to DinoTown? She didn't borrow anything from any villagers in the other towns. And, two, she didn't carry anything in her pockets, not even her key. It would be attached to a necklace hanging around her neck. Whitney suddenly decided that they were making this up, and were probably mistakened with Anchovy. After all, he was pretty clumsy and probably went back to the paint shop in DinoTown. And not washing up before going? He must've forgotten.

She searched and searched around town until she gave up and headed back to Buzz with a defeated look on her face. However, when she arrived, she found a large group around Prince's house, and Buzz was in the middle of the circle holding an unconscious frog. As she made her way to the middle, she could hear people shouting, "Call Officer Copper!" or, "I bet Bessie's done it again." Finally, the ten-year-old could take it no longer and screamed. There was dead silence as pairs of eyes watched her.

But the pink haired human wasn't nervous on giving a lecture about Bessie's innocence. She told them about everything that had happened yesterday, about the framing, the robot, everything. She didn't leave a single word out. Finally, after a few minutes, someone shouted, "I'll go get Copper!" and scrambled away, coming back two minutes later with the police and a few paramedics. After Buzz explained to Officer Copper what had happened, an ambulance came and drove Prince to the hospital, and the crowd dispersed. Leaving Whitney to investigate the crime.

She grabbed a magnifying glass from a secret pocket in her shirt and got a closer look at the ground. There were footprints, of course. Lots and lots of footprints. But one pair of feet were different from the others. It was leading another way, all the way to the other Acre. Wait a second... It looked like... Midge's feet? Now the pieces of the puzzle were coming together... Midge had done it. But why? What was her motive?

Whitney didn't like the sound of this. First Ribbot had gotten abducted, then Midge had gone missing, now Prince getting unconcious? The two events that had followed after somehow was connected to framing Bessie. But how? She knew she was missing something, something that didn't quite fit in with the rest of the facts...

After trying to crack her brain, she gave up and left home, completly forgetting about errands and the like. What she had to do now was get home safely and tell the others the news. Scaring herself, she ran all the way home and didn't stop until she had burst threw the doors. Goldie and Megan, hearing the door slam, quickly ran up to see what was going on. They caught up with Whitney and Hector, and she told them everything. As everyone digested what they had heard, Hector said, "Well, we have to go and investigate now. Since you've already looked around Prince and Buzz's Acre, let's check out Midge." So they quickly locked the house up and left, finally coming to Acre D5.

Although it was summer, it was somehow cold. Megan shivered as she looked around. She remembered reading that something bad would happen if it was cold on a summer day. But what did fate have in store for them? Another happening? Whatever it was, she knew it wouldn't be that good...

"Let's first check if she's in," Hector said before Whitney could kick the door down. Everyone else agreed, so she knocked twice before kicking the door lightly.

Hector gave her a look. "Try again," he said, giving her a cool stare. Whitney sighed as Goldie stepped up and knocked on the door. Still no answer.

"THOCK, THOCK, THOCK!" Whitney rapped her knuckles on Midge's door once again, but yet there was still no sound. They all waited for thirty seconds before Megan asked, "You think she's not home?"

"That's not the Midge I know," Goldie said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Usually she'd leave a note telling us she's not home and where we can find her." Suddenly, Megan's brain whizzed with an idea. "Perhaps the door is unlocked?" she asked. Whitney slapped her forehead and then shouted, "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?" With that, Hector started jiggling the doorknob, only to find the house locked up. "Great! Now what?" the blue chicken asked. Whitney reached into her pocket and took out a hairclip. Goldie's eyes widened as she caught onto what her best friend was doing. "You're gonna break in?" the dog blurted out. The pink haired girl nodded with a smirk planted on her face. With that she stuck the hair accessory into the keylock and turned it.

The door swung open, but that wasn't what surprised them all. On the wall, written in green paint, were these words:

"I will GET my rEvENgE SOOn..."

**Next Chapter - Preview**

**Goldie just couldn't get to sleep. Usually, she'd get to sleep at 9 PM, but tonight defintely didn't have any sleep powder in it. She quietly headed into the kitchen, turned on the dim lamp, and made herself a cup of hot chocolate. After finishing her drink, but still not feeling the least bit tired, she headed into the basement to watch some television.**

**There was hardly nothing on. A few channels had the most boring cartoons she'd ever seen, but that was all. There was also a K.K. Concert that was a recording of last Saturday, but she had already seen it and didn't want to repeat the events of that evening all over again. Finally, just as she was about to turn it off and give up, a headline on the news turned up and caught her eye.**

**"This is Hayley Kanope here, live at DinoTown," the reporter said. "I'm here with Kabuki, one of the town residents, who is going to tell us what he has discovered."**

**"Well," the Chinese cat said, "I was taking a walk by one of DinoTown's famous caves when, all of a sudden, I hear something inside. So I took my dog with me, just in case, and what do I find? It was Midge, one of the residents from Brampton. She was all tied up with those hard-to-break ropes Tom Nook sells in his store, and there was a bandana tied up on her mouth and eyes. When I asked her what happened, she said that she was going to to Brampton's bulletin board to write something for a treasure hunt when, all of a sudden, someone grabs her, ties her up, and keeps her in this darkly lit place. She says that the person was wearing a paw shirt and had skinny arms, and..." But Goldie didn't stay to listen to the rest.**

**She just HAD to tell the others what she had found.**

_So, how was this chapter? Good, bad, scary, freaky, making you sit on the edge of the seat? Please review and tell me what you think!_


	7. News Flash: Midge is Found!

**MISSING**

_By Whinnie_

_It's me again, back with Chapter 7! Anyway, I'd like to give some thanks to my reviewers on Chapter 6:_

Kel/Nealflufflover - I'm waiting for an update on Kidnapped. Don't keep the others waiting! I'm sure they'll be wanting to read the rest of the story... unlike the others and I on ACC...

DrippingInk - Thanks! Sometimes I wonder why they DO run around for no reason... Anyway, keep updating Cousins, and I'll try to review when I can!

jedimasterzajak - I'm glad that you could review. Thank you!

SammyStartown - Don't freak out! I have the next chapter here. :) Really.

_Oh, and here's the disclaimer:_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything except for... Go read Chapter 1's disclaimer and you'll see what I'm talking about. Nintendo owns everything else.**

**Previous Chapter - Review:**

**Hector gave her a look. "Try again" he said, giving her a cool stare. Whitney sighed as Goldie stepped up and knocked on the door. Still no answer.**

**"THOCK, THOCK, THOCK" Whitney rapped her knuckles on Midge's door once again, but yet there was still no sound. They all waited for thirty seconds before Megan asked"You think she's not home"**

**"That's not the Midge I know" Goldie said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Usually she'd leave a note telling us she's not home and where we can find her." Suddenly, Megan's brain whizzed with an idea. "Perhaps the door is unlocked" she asked. Whitney slapped her forehead and then shouted"Of course! Why didn't I think of it" With that, Hector started jiggling the doorknob, only to find the house locked up. "Great! Now what" the blue chicken asked. Whitney reached into her pocket and took out a hairclip. Goldie's eyes widened as she caught onto what her best friend was doing. "You're gonna break in" the dog blurted out. The pink haired girl nodded with a smirk planted on her face. With that she stuck the hair accessory into the keylock and turned it.**

**The door swung open, but that wasn't what surprised them all. On the wall, written in green paint, were these words:**

**"I will GET my rEvENgE SOOn..."**

_Chapter 7 - News Flash: Midge Found- Chapter 7_

Everyone stared in disbelief at the wall. What had happened here? Surely this was some prank, wasn't it? But when Megan looked at her sister and friends' faces, she knew that this wasn't a dream OR joke. That person who had framed Bessie, abducted Ribbot, lost Prince's consciousness, and kidnapped Midge had painted a death sentence on the back of her wall. But who had done it? That was the piece that was missing.

Suddenly, Whitney quickly made her way to the back of the room and inspected the writing carefully. It seemed familiar... but she couldn't recall who's it was. It was between Midge's penmanship and her handwriting. Yet it looked like Buzz's.

Megan, Goldie, and Hector were already searching around the house for clues. However, all they could turn up was a small can of green paint (looking like spray paint), a paintbrush, and the writing. Before they left, Goldie took out a digital camera and snapped a picture. Later, when they got back to Whitney's house, she could download it and they could inspect it some more, only in a bigger and better view.

They finally left after checking the house one more time in case they left anything out, and then headed back to Whitney's house. Finally, something hit Hector's mind. "Hey, Whitney" he told her. "If we're going to be staying at your house all this time, shouldn't we bring along our supplies? Like toothbrushes, combs..." Megan then snapped her fingers and said"Of course" She quickly headed to her house which was across from Whitney's and headed inside. Goldie and Hector had already left the Acre, so she had some time to kill with herself. But what could she do? Then, she remembered that she had to visit Paulo. Quickly changing into the Black Graveyard Shirt that she made herself, she quickly headed to the front of the train station where he was buried, only to find K.K. leaning against the wooden board which held Brampton's map.

"I knew I'd find you here" the musician said before she could pay her respects to her friend. "Weird things have been happening to you and your friends, correct" He didn't wait for an answer and only said"I wish you the best of luck on completing this mystery. Tonight, you'll find Midge at one of DinoTown's famous caves." With that said, he left.

Whitney wasn't really a superstitious girl, but yet she believed his words except for the last sentence. _Tonight, you'll find Midge at one of DinoTown's famous caves. _How did he know that? Perhaps it was just a guess and it wasn't really true... or was it?

After a few minutes, she left and found Megan locking up her house. Goldie had just completed her task of packing everything into a small bag, and was standing in front of her best friend's house. When Whitney arrived, the dog asked"Where were you"

"Oh, I was at the front of the train station to pay my respects to Paulo." Goldie winced when the human mentioned the name; she hadn't really become perfect pals with Paulo and vowed never to invite him to her house again. "I met K.K. on the way there... said something about the case we're trying to crack..." Whitney went on without noticing the dog's sour face. Goldie raised an eyebrow but just didn't say anything.

After a few minutes, Hector arrived out of breath. "I'm sorry I took so long, but I met K.K. on the way here. Said something about the case we're trying to crack..." Whitney gave Hector the weirdest face ever and asked"K.K? You mean, the dog who sits in front of the train station every Saturday ni..." She was cut off when the blue chicken replied"Yeah, he told me that he wishes us the best of luck on the case we're trying to crack and stuff like that." Goldie only said"Strange... Whitney met him on the way when she was going to pay her respects to Paulo." The pink-haired girl only managed out an uncomfortable"Yeah..." Then, they went inside. By now, it was evening, so Goldie volunteered to make dinner. Whitney was helping to set the table, while Megan and Hector went out to catch some crucian carp and sweetfish.

While Goldie was cutting some carrots and cucumbers, Whitney ran up to her room, grabbed a detective kit, and then sat down on her modern sofa with the clues. Putting on a pair of gloves, she took out the paintbrush, laid it out on the table, and then took out the fingerprinting powder as she thought"This might give us a few leads." Quickly spreading out the white sand with a tiny brush all over the handle, she looked carefully to see if she had found any fingerprints.

...Nothing. So, the person had used gloves. Now what? Without any fingerprints, she had no leads. And without no leads, they had no idea on who had written the message on Midge's back wall. What were they supposed to do now?

Suddenly, she remembered the picture that Goldie had snapped. Closing her eyes, she imagined the scene back when they were investigating. She could see the lovely stereo, Midge's lovely bed, two umbrellas, a few pieces of clothing, and the rest of the furniture. But what her mind was really focused on was the writing. It was written with green paint, looked like Buzz's writing... Buzz's handwriting! Maybe Buzz had done it. Maybe he had... She was getting somewhere. She pictured it again and tried to remember what else there was, when the door opened and Megan and Hector stepped in.

After a few more minutes, Goldie had finished cooking and everyone was seated at the living room. There was chicken, fish, a salad, and some cookies Megan had made for dessert. Everyone ate up quickly and then cleaned up. Later, Hector and Whitney watched some cartoons on the Harvest TV while Goldie chatted with friends and family on the computer. Megan was playing with DK Jr. Math. After about an hour or so, Goldie quickly grabbed some pajamas, a comb, toothbrush, and towel and quickly filed into the shower. Ten minutes later, she headed downstairs, put her things back in her bag, then went down into the basement and played with Megan.

Everyone got cleaned up in the bathroom, and after chatting for a while, they headed to bed at 11 o'clock.

Goldie just couldn't get to sleep. Usually, she'd go to sleep at 9 PM, but tonight defintely didn't have any sleep powder in it. She quietly headed into the kitchen, turned on the dim lamp, and made herself a cup of hot chocolate. After finishing her drink, but still not feeling the least bit tired, she headed into the basement to watch some television.

There was hardly nothing on. A few channels had the most boring cartoons she'd ever seen, but that was all. There was also a K.K. Concert that was a recording of last Saturday, but she had already seen it and didn't want to repeat the events of that evening all over again. Finally, just as she was about to turn it off and give up, a headline on the news turned up and caught her eye.

"This is Hayley Kanope here, live at DinoTown" the reporter said. "I'm here with Kabuki, one of the town residents, who is going to tell us what he has discovered."

"Well" the Chinese cat said"I was taking a walk by one of DinoTown's famous caves when, all of a sudden, I hear something inside. So I took my dog with me, just in case, and what do I find? It was Midge, one of the residents from Brampton. She was all tied up with those hard-to-break ropes Tom Nook sells in his store, and there was a bandana tied up on her mouth and eyes. When I asked her what happened, she said that she was going to to Brampton's bulletin board to write something for a treasure hunt when, all of a sudden, someone grabs her, ties her up, and keeps her in this darkly lit place. She says that the person was wearing a paw shirt, had skinny arms, and..." But Goldie didn't stay to listen to the rest.

She just HAD to tell the others what she had found.

-

"WHAT" Whitney leaped up from the bed as soon as Goldie had finished her sentence. Hector quickly folded his sleeping bag, shoved it into his knapsack, and asked excitedly"Are you sure" Goldie nodded and explained to her friends what she had seen and heard on the news report.

"Come on" Whitney shouted as the others resumed putting their belongings and a few supplies into their bags. "We have to go _now_; Midge might be hurt or something." After phoning Liz, Midge's best friend, and explaining what had happened, the pink alligator agreed to come with them and told them to meet at the train station in fifteen minutes.

Whitney quickly pulled open her lovely dresser and shoved in a thick purple tie-dye, winter sweater, and aurora knit. Of course, it was summer, but you never know... She was prone to the cold, and it was a bit cool in caves - especially at this time of night.

After Megan packed up some food and four water bottles; Hector threw in a few of his belongings he had to take, a first aid kit, and the clues; Goldie had her digital camera and her powerful flashlight. After checking over all the things they had, Whitney locked up the house and they left for Acre A3.

Liz was already waiting. "I got us the tickets" she said, waving the paper bills in the air as her flashlight bobbed up and down. Hector just grinned and thanked her. Goldie, though, didn't approve.

"You didn't have to _buy _our tickets" the dog said, smiling politely. But Liz said that she had plenty of Bells burning a hole in her pocket, and besides, she felt grateful that they had found Midge. The group of friends chattered happily for a few minutes, and suddenly they found themselves standing in front of the train.

Just as Hector was climbing up the steps to the train, though, a young boy stepped out and they both fell to the ground. Megan and Goldie quickly rushed to help the chicken. The man quickly picked up a backpack that had fallen beside him, and jumped to his feet. Quickly, he apologized and asked"Where are you people going? And especially at this time of night"

"Well, you see..." Whitney started , but Liz just pinched her lightly on the shoulder and took control of the conversation. "Some emergency just cropped up in DinoTown" the alligator explained. "We're just heading over there to see her."

"Yeah" Megan put in. "And..." But Goldie had shushed her already. The dog had already caught onto what Liz was doing. And she knew that they had to act fast.

"What's your name" The boy suddenly asked. "I'm Liz" the pink-coloured animal said, smiling. She introduced the others. "This is Whitney, Megan, Whitney's little sister, Goldie, Whitney's best friend, and Hector."

Goldie suddenly became curious, yet aware. "What's your name" she asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

The boy cracked into a grin. "The name's Paulo" was his reply.

**Next Chapter - Preview:**

**Whitney smiled as they left the Train Station. "I haven't been here in a long time..." she said, stretching and listening for night bugs. Fireflies littered the whole river, as if they seemed to be searching for something. Midnight cicadas clung to the trees, as if they werre glued to the bark. It seemed so peaceful at this time of night, the girl just wanted to... relax.**

**Hector broke that thought. "We're almost there" he said, clutching Goldie's shoulder. Megan quickly brought out her flashlight. It's light lit up the way and bobbed up and down as they walked. As they got closer to DinoTown's caves, Whitney suddenly had a feeling that they were being watched. Each time she turned around, she expected to see red eyes staring back at her in the trees and bushes, or find a mysterious person running miles behind them to catch up.**

**Soon, they found themselves at the mouth of a cave. Liz shivered as Goldie looked around. It all gave them the creeps, as shivers crawled up every single spine. Whitney thought she heard something behind them, but didn't turn around. She refused to, and just looked around like the others.**

**"Well, what are we waiting for" Goldie asked. "Let's go." They headed in, but then heard something... rumbling.**

**"Wh-what was that" Megan asked, scooting closer to her older sister. Then, Hector suddenly realized what was happening.**

**"Get out of here" He shouted. But it was too late. A giant boulder came crashing down on the entrance, giving no way out.**

**They were trapped. Away from civilization and everything else.**


End file.
